Fallout's Deadliest Warrior
by blindsniper33
Summary: Amazing idea! Do you think your character is the best around? Why not prove it? Sign up and see Who... Is... Wait for it... Deadliest! Applications are always open!
1. Sign Ups!

Okay! One million dollar idea here! Have you ever seen Deadliest Warrior? If not, they pit up two warriors from history, or modern times, to see which one is the better warrior. I've had a awesome idea to take two of your Fallout characters and see who can kick the other's ass! I'm having help from a group of three people to see, based on statistics, who would win in a fight. So if you want to feel good by beating some stranger's character then sign up! Everyone will be used, as long as it's an even number. If it's not even you can send in another! Send in as many people you like (At the risk of repetitive fights).

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, there are rules...<p>

1. Don't want to see a crap load of similar characters (900 Couriers and Lone Wanderers) try to be creative!

2. Try to think of factions other than NCR and Brotherhood of Steel, think Megaton, Rivet City, Novac, Klammath, etc.

3. The 150 skill points are to be distributed to the skills presented, same with SPECIAL(To avoid level 40 characters vs level 2 characters).

4. Use items from the Fallout universe (Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas.)

5. You CAN use unique weapons.

Finally, without further reading, here is the application

Name (first and last):

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Height:

Weight:

Affiliation (Be specific):

-Appearance-

Skin color:

Face shape:

Hair style:

Hair color:

Facial Hair:

Eye color:

-Clothing-

Armor:

Helmet (Optional):

Face (Glasses, Goggles, etc.):

-Weapons-

Primary:

Secondary (One handed weapon) OR explosive:

Melee:

-S.P.E.C.I.A.L.- 40 points

Strength (1-10):

Perception (1-10):

Endurance (1-10):

Charisma (1-10):

Intelligence (1-10):

Agility (1-10):

Luck (1-10):

-Skills- 150 points

Small Guns (1-100):

Big Guns (1-100):

Melee weapons (1-100):

Unarmed (1-100):

Explosives (1-100):

Energy weapons (1-100):

Sneak (1-100):

-Perks-

Perk one:

Perk two:

-Personal-

Very, Very, VERY short ORIGINAL bio:

Short summary on personality:

Diseases:

Mentally:

Battle cry:

* * *

><p>Alright! There you go! If you're feeling lucky, sign up and kick some ass!<p> 


	2. Season 1, Ep 1: Alexander VS Marcus

First fight coming at you! Today's fight is between Marcus McKinley and Alexander Noir. The weapons, armor, skills, perks, SPECIAL, and illnesses have been analyzed and researched by our little group. It's time to see Who... Is... Deadliest!

* * *

><p><em>Alexander Noir: The infamous peasant turned Regulator who patrolled the Capital Wasteland long before the Lone Wanderer.<em>

A olive toned man in a Russian style hat and NCR Ranger combat armor, with a Trail Carbine in his right hand, is seen overlooking the surrounding wasteland atop a hill of rubble.

_Versus _

_Marcus McKinley: Legendary Brotherhood Outcast member who waged war with the Brotherhood of Steel, killing his enemies using guerrilla tactics._

A Brotherhood patrol are seen walking along a road while a tan colored man with a dark brown buzz cut, fitted with Outcast power armor pushed a red button on a detonator causing the patrol to be incinerated by an explosion.

_Who... Is... Deadliest?_

Alexander Noir stats:

Height: 6' 4

Weight: 245 lbs.

Equipment: 45 lbs.

Armor: NCR Ranger Veteran Armor

...

Marcus McKinley stats:

Height: 5'9

Weight: 165 lbs.

Equipment: 53 lbs.

Armor: Outcast Power Armor

...

_Let's start the fight shall we?_

The battle begins with Alexander walking into a crowded bar in the middle of Megaton. He is has his weapons holstered and is armed only with a Regulator contract. He looks at the picture of the target and notices the man sitting at the bar. Marcus gets up out of the chair and walk towards the exit, with Alexander following close behind. Once outside, on the platforms surrounding the bar, Alexander silently pulls out his revolver and aims it at the back of his head. Marcus quickly turns around and knocks his weapon out of his grasp causing it to fall out of reach to the ground down below. Alexander hits Marcus with a quick jab to the center of the face, breaking his sunglasses. Now frustrated, Marcus performs a quick uppercut and grabs his arm in an attempt to break it, which he is unable to do. Alexander slowly gains the advantage and slips out of the Marcus' counter, pulling out his shock sword. He quickly jumps backwards and aims his word at Marcus, as if to challenge him. Marcus replies by upholstering his own assault rifle and open fires on Alexander, both breaking his sword and pinning him down behind a small nearby building. Alexander arms himself with his trail carbine and waits for an opening, then the barrage of bullets stop flying at him, so he quickly gets out of cover and shoots Marcus, hitting him in the shoulder. Marcus removes the bullet from his shoulder piece and runs down a nearby ramp and into the town clinic, while Alexander continually shoots at him. Following Marcus' lead and take cover behind the door listening for any noise. He decides to kick the door in, as soon as he does he notices C-4 on the doctor's table. He screams and begins to run out only to be engulfed by flames. Alexander's hat burns on the ground, but he gets up, removing some shrapnel from his chest plate. Marcus notices this and begins to charge towards him. Alexander tries to hit him with his trail carbine but finds out it is completely destroyed, so he makes a run for the bomb in the center of town. Marcus continues to shoot at him, while most of the rounds miss, one hits him in the back of the leg. He falls face-first onto the ground and slowly tries to recover, while Marcus jams a fresh clip into his rifle. Alexander quickly turns around, revealing he had picked up his revolver from the ground and places a round right between Marcus' eyes, he hits the ground with a loud thump and and a massive explosion erupts causing Marcus' body to be incinerated. Alexander nods his head in satisfaction and begins to make his way out of Megaton.

_Winner: Alexander Noir_

* * *

><p>First battles done, how'd you think? The reason Alexander won was solely on his perks, and the fact Marcus didn't have a melee weapon. Marcus would've won if he chose something other than Nuclear Anomaly (Really?), so it was kinda useless. Those penalties combined with his low strength and luck caused his downfall, and declared Alexander the... Deadliest Warrior! Stick around your warrior may be next!<p> 


	3. Season 1, Ep 2: Deron VS Seth

Second fight, is up already! Today's fight is between Seth (Just Seth.) and Deron Allmer. The weapons, armor, skills, perks, SPECIAL, and illnesses have been analyzed and researched by our little group. another quick note: this match will be five versus five! It's time to see Who... Is... Deadliest!

* * *

><p><em>Seth: The man who claimed all of The Mojave using both his mind and, when necessary, his own weapons to take down anyone in his way.<em>

A pale man with brown hair with a mustache and goatee, wielding a Tommy gun is seen spraying an entire group of Legion soldiers.

_Versus Deron Allmer: Enclave soldier who fought his way out of an alien ship, after the Lone Wanderer destroyed Adams Air force base, he used the ship as a safe haven for Enclave remnants._

A man in both Tesla armor and a Tesla helmet is seen putting his Plasma pistol to the back of a Brotherhood Paladin's head execution style, firing and liquefying the victim.

_Who... Is... Deadliest?_

Seth stats:

Height: 5'8

Weight: 175 lbs.

Equipment: 35 lbs.

Armor: Sierra Madre Armor, Reinforced

...

Deron Allmer stats:

Height: 6'0

Weight: 200 lbs.

Equipment: 79 lbs.

Armor: Tesla Armor

...

_Let's start this junk!_

The battle opens with Seth and his four of his gangsters outfitted in combat armor taking turns hitting a man tied to a chair in the Lucky 38 casino. Deron and a group of Enclave soldiers in advanced power armor walk in front of the Lucky 38 stairs. One of Seth's guards is leaning up against the door to the casino smoking a cigarette, he notices the group approaching up the stairs. He flicks his cigarette to the ground and starts heading inside to tell the others, one of Deron's soldiers unholsters his plasma pistol and shoots the guard as he opens the casino's main door. _Seth: 4 Deron: 5_

Seth and his gang watch their comrade scream as he disintegrates, each of the mobsters equip their Tommy guns and scatter throughout the area, Seth quickly shoots four rounds into the chest of the man in the chair. Deron and his minions enter too late to notice the gang and search the area surrounding them. One of the mobsters pop up and spray down an Enclave soldier. _Seth: 4 Deron: 4_

Deron's soldiers quickly try to find cover. another mobster throws a knife spear hitting one of the soldiers in the lightly armored neck, sending him backwards and killing him. Another soldier sprints across the casino, drawing fire from another mobster. This allows Deron's squad sergeant to get a clear shot with his gauss rifle into the goon's chest. _Seth: 3 Deron: 3_

Deron runs toward an elevator in the middle of the room. He presses the button to go up and gets in. Seth's sergeant climbs down the hatch with a knife spear and thrusts it into Deron's power armor, causing no effect. He grabs the mobsters arm, takes out his sword, and chops the man's arm off followed by a swift cut to the throat. The door opens in the presidential suite and Deron walks out whistling and cleaning the blood off his blade. He orders his other soldiers to come up to the Presidential suite. Deron's soldiers, following their orders, pile into the elevator taking a second to stare at the dead mobster then at each other. As the elevator was reaching it's destination, it explodes, causing it to plummet to the ground, landing on the last mobster. _Seth: 1 Deron: 1_

Seth runs out of his room trying to kill Deron with his Tommy gun. Deron fires off his gauss rifle, misses and hits the wall behind him. Seth runs into the kitchen area firing several rounds at Deron while he reloads his rifle. Deron follows Seth and sees him standing in the back of the kitchen with his hands up, as to surrender. Deron carefully move toward him, causing Seth to show a smirk and reveal a detonator. He clicks it and C-4 on the ceiling over Deron explodes, sending him out of the room. Seth maneuvers over the rubble and removes Deron's Tesla helmet. "Hail to the king, bitch." Shoves his Tommy gun up to Deron's forehead and fires several shots, causing Deron's body to explode in a red mist of blood sausage. Seth raises his Thompson and shouts in victory. _Seth: 1 Deron: 0_

_Winner: Seth_

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? That was my first squad on squad fight! Hurray! Anyways, the reason Seth won was thanks to his extremely light equipment weight compared to Deron, his SPECIAL was also very well balanced, except for his Endurance, which actually almost gave Deron the win. The thing that ultimately made him the victor was his brutality and the way blood and stuff like that. Deron, on the other hand had a much more organized force, but it wasn't enough to beat Seth (Just Seth.). A couple answers I want to give to, you are not limited to one warrior, send in a crap load! Also, you CAN send in characters from major factions, but at least try to think outside the box.<p> 


	4. Season 1, Ep 3: Kerrigan VS Lincoln

Third battle is up, today's battle is between Kerrigan Moss and Lincoln Krogan. The weapons, armor, skills, perks, SPECIAL, and illnesses have been analyzed and researched by our group. Oh, and The Vault (Fallout Wiki) has become our best friend. So if any of you are a part of that great community, thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Kerrigan Moss: Former NCR soldier who quit the Army after the Brotherhood war, who now guards his hometown of Junktown with deadly proficiency.<em>

A man is seen running away from Junktown with stolen goods. A Caucasian male with blonde military-style hair, still inside the city, aims his marksman carbine, and fires a single shot. The man slumps to the ground with a bullet hole in between his eyes.

_Versus, Lincoln Krogan: The sole survivor of the massacre of Adytum, famous for rebuilding his gang to it's former glory._

A bald white man with a small goatee is reloading a 14mm pistol outside of a building, quickly shoots in the air, he then storms the building and several more shots are heard.

_Who... Is... Deadliest?_

...

Kerrigan Moss stats:

Height: 5' 10

Weight: 172 lbs.

Equipment: 44 lbs.

Armor: Gecko-backed Leather Armor, Rienforced

...

Lincoln Krogan stats:

Height: 6' 2

Weight: 130 lbs.

Equipment: 70 lbs.

Armor: Tesla armor

...

_(British Accent) Let's do this!_

The battle starts in front of the Springvale Elementary School from Kerrigan's view. He and three other Junktown guards are searching the surrounding rubble for any useful items, Kerrigan looks at the sign reading the location. On the other side of the school Lincoln and three of his gang members are moving into the building itself, one member trip and rolls down the hill, screaming. The gang member hits the door in the middle of the outside of the destroyed building, making it swing open. Kerrigan, alerted by the gang member's scream, orders his men to the source. Kerrigan and his guards notices the men entering the building from atop the hill, and the gang member sees them. The gang member puts his hand on his Bozar, one of the guards notices this and draws his marksman carbine, quicker than the gang member, and shots him in the chest. The stumbles backwards and falls in the building, leaving blood splatter on the main door. _Kerrigan: 4 Lincoln: 3_

The gang members see the dead body and scatter throughout the maze of hallways, on member stays in front the main door aiming his 14mm pistol at the entrance. One of Kerrigan's guards kicks open the main door, and is then shot twice by the gang member with the pistol. The gang member runs off to a hallway on his left as Kerrigan checks on the wounded man. The immobile guard mutters out "Kill the sons of bitches," then ultimately dies. Kerrigan nods and sprints, down a hallway, with his guards following. One of the guards splits off and heads near a flight of stairs he sees Lincoln on the top of them and fires off a shot. Lincoln sprints away from the gun shot and passes over a bear trap, but does not set it off. The guard, in pursuit, runs over the bear trap and gets caught. Lincoln hears his scream and shoots him in the forehead with his own 14mm pistol. _Kerrigan: 2 Lincoln: 3 _

One of Lincoln's gang members silently moves behind the guard following Kerrigan, Armed with his Bozar. Kerrigan tells the guard to break off, which the gangster takes advantage of. After the guard moved a distance away from Kerrigan, the gangster shots his Bozar, but misses. The guard attempts to shoot him with .45 pistol, but the gangster knocks it out of his hand. The guard jumps back and quickly pulls out his broad machete and stabs the gangster straight through his neck. _Kerrigan: 2 Lincoln: 2_

Kerrigan and his guard eventually search the entire first floor and meet up in the main entrance. Kerrigan orders his guard outside and they begin to leave the building, thinking they killed all of Lincoln's gang. They make their way back up the hill, but another shot is heard and Kerrigan's final guard falls to the ground, Kerrigan turns around to see yet another gangster at the main entrance armed with a Bozar. Kerrigan quickly takes cover and unholsters A Light Shining In Darkness. He then rolls out of cover, landing in a crouched position and expertly shoots the gangster in the forehead. Kerrigan then moves to the main doors and silently opens them. He walks slowly down a hallway on the right, keeping his pistol drawn, when he is suddenly kicked to the ground. He quickly recovers and looks Lincoln directly in the eyes. Armed with a combat knife, he sprints towards Kerrigan screaming "I am Krogan!" and tries to slice his neck. Kerrigan pulls out his broad machete and blocks just in time. Lincoln uses his free hand to upper cut Kerrigan, knocking him back with the force of the hit. Kerrigan reaches for his machete, but Lincoln steps on his hand. Lincoln crouches over Kerrigan and stabs him in the side of the neck, causing a large amount of blood spill out. He stands up and gives a quick shout in victory. _Kerrigan: 0 Lincoln: 1_

_Winner: Lincoln Krogan_

* * *

><p>Pretty good, huh? To be honest I was surprised myself, I was pro Kerrigan. The reasons Kerrigan lost was he hit slow and hard, but Lincoln hit harder. While Kerrigan specialized in one skill, Lincoln found a way to specialize in all of them. Kerrigan did have the more highly trained soldiers, but was ultimately no match for how evenly Lincoln's skills were. Time for a couple answers: I DO like the idea of the 5 v 5 character battles. (I think someone by the name of Mar1ne sent that idea in, sorry if I didn't remember your name.) I think I'm gonna put it as 4 winners vs 4 other winners, as a special after the first season is over. Along with that there will be another special (You're just gonna have to wait to see what that is...). If you have any ideas that you'd like to see, send it in a review, 99% chance I'm gonna like it. Remember there's gonna be more than one season.<p> 


	5. Season 1, Ep 4: John VS Maximus

Third battle is up, today's battle is between John Booth and Maximus Aurelius. The weapons, armor, skills, perks, SPECIAL, and illnesses have been analyzed and researched by our group. Now it's Knight vs Gladiator, Brotherhood vs Legion. Who. Is. Deadliest?

* * *

><p><em>John Booth: Member of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel, who joined after raiders killed his family.<em>

A man in full power armor is pinned down behind a small hill of rubble in the middle of the D.C. war zone. He pops up to get a look at his enemy, a super mutant with a mini gun, and chucks a grenade in the mutants direction causing an explosion of shrapnel killing it.

_Versus: Maximus Aurelius: Centurion of Caesar's Legion who was turned into a gladiator after trying to remove a controlled tribe._

A Hispanic man in a steel helmet and centurion armor is seen standing over a kneeling man, his opponent, he then grabs his combat knife. He brings his arm straight up and brings it straight down into the back of his enemy's neck, cutting his spinal cord and killing him instantly.

_Who. Is. Deadliest?_

John Booth stats:

Height: 6'3

Weight: 175 lbs.

Equipment: 64 lbs.

Armor: T45-d Power Armor

...

Maximus Aurelius stats:

Height: 5'10

Weight: 176 lbs.

Equipment: 44 lbs.

Armor: Centurion armor

...

_Alright chumps, let's do this! Leroooooooyyyyy Jeeeeeeeeeeenkins!_

The battle opens in a Brotherhood outpost in the middle of the D.C. wasteland, John and three Brotherhood of Steel knights are doing random activities. Maximus and three Legion recruits are moving low but quickly to the unguarded back of the outpost, using bolt cutters, he breaks the lock and opens the back gate. John is sitting on a ruined couch reading a book in the main tent and hears the noise, alerted he walks out of the tent weapon drawn. Maximus and his recruits turn the corner of the main tent and all ten combatants all catch a look at each other before erupting in a quick firefight. A Legion recruit lines up his sight of his plasma defender to the forehead of a knight without his helmet, he fires sending the man into the air and landing face down dead. _John: 3 Maximus: 4_

All the members of the fight quickly scatter throughout the camp. A Legion recruit finds a lone knight running into a small space in between two tents, the recruit hesitates for a second, but equips his pulse gun and follows the knight, who had ran out of the small space and had gone to the right. The recruit carelessly sprints after him, but gets ambushed by a knight who heard his footsteps. The knight tries to cut the recruit with his ripper, but the recruit jumps out of the way and shoots the knight with his pulse gun. With his armor deactivated, the knight screams in agony as his suit crushes him from the inside. _John: 2 Maximus: 4_

A group of two recruits enter the mess hall and are greeted by a hail of bullets from a knight's Chinese assault rifle, causing them to quickly take cover. A recruit draws the knight's fire by shooting at him with a plasma defender, letting the other Legion soldier get up close to the knight. While he is reloading, the recruit charges with his combat knife. The knight hears him coming and blocks with his heavily armored wrist, but the force and speed of the attack causes him to fall over. The second recruit in the mess hall quickly runs and jumps over the tables to the small skirmish. Knowing his fate is sealing, the knight pulls the pin on a frag grenade and starts laughing. The recruits look at each other, then back to the knight, the knight opens his hand showing the grenade, the recruits step back and it explodes, killing all three men. _John: 1 Maximus: 2_

John enters the mess hall and sees the dead knight, he nods his head and runs out, catching a glimpse of a recruit running past the door of the tent. John's expression quickly turns enraged and he screams aloud, causing the recruit to come back. The recruit slowly pulls out his combat knife and charges John, who also drew his ripper. With one swift slice he breaks the recruit's blade from it's handle, and the cuts threw his neck and detaching his head from his entire body. _John: 1 Maximus: 1_

Maximus, also alerted by the noise also runs to John's location, furious, John screams and throws his ripper and Maximus rolls out of the way. Still determined, John sprints towards Maximus and lands a solid punch on Maximus' helmet, breaking it and sending Maximus to the ground. He then picks up his ripper and shoves it at Maximus. Maximus, however quickly pulls out his personal pulse gun and shoots John helmet. Screaming not out of rage, but now pain John grabs his helmet as it collapses into his skull. With a quick crunch, John slumps to the ground. Maximus stands up, raises his pulse gun and shouts "For the empire!" He then spits out "No one will ever defeat us," _John: 0 Maximus: 1_

_Winner: Maximus Aurelius_

* * *

><p>Alright! First off, sorry for the looooong wait. Second, we don't know if the effects of the pulse gun does that to power armor, but it doesn't really matter. Okay, onto the reason Maximus won, well each character was built to destroy the other character, but Maximus was just better at it. Both characters had low charisma so they wouldn't be able to command their troops very well, Maximus made up for this with his highly disciplined Legion soldiers opposed to John trigger happy BoS knights. While having low charisma, with John having anger taking over, his intelligence would decrease. Maximus was also a sociopath, but Legion soldiers are trained as children and to be ranked a centurion, he must have greater combat experience than John. With weapons, each load out was perfect for each other, but Maximus' load out was slightly better. So stay tuned and find out... Who. Is. Deadliest.<p> 


	6. Season 1, Ep 5: Zack VS Little Red

Okay! Fifth fight! This battle is between Zack Mercer and Little Red. Sorry for a really long wait, but life does interfere. Anyways, without further adieu, here it is!

* * *

><p><em>Zack Mercer: A loyal soldier of the Capital Wasteland Enclave, who survived the fall of Adam's Air force base.<em>

A Caucasian man wearing a red baseball hat, sunglasses, and clad in Enclave power armor runs down a corridor, with a BoS knight in pursuit, during the Lone Wanderer's assault on the base, he quickly turns around and shoots the knight in the chest with his sawed-off shotgun.

__Versus _Little Red: An infamous slaver, that was renowned for being the most heartless person in all of the Capital Wasteland._

A pale man with red hair and a beard forcibly grabs the arm of a child inside of a small hut, the child's mother screams in horror and tries to take back her child. Little Red points a weapon that is similar to a revolver to the mother, and shoots her, causing her body to fall to the ground while the child is covered with her blood.

_Who. Is. Deadliest?_

Zack Mercer stats:

Height: 6'1

Weight: 210 lbs.

Equipment: 72 lbs.

Armor: Enclave power armor

...

Little Red stats:

Height: 6'8

Weight: 200 lbs.

Equipment: 29 lbs.

Armor: Merc. Troublemaker Outfit

...

_Let's zap to the extreme! (10 points if you get it)_

The battle opens at Underworld, a city inside of the Museum of History that is a haven for ghouls in the D.C. hellhole. Little Red and three slavers are asking the locals if they've seen a man named Zack Mercer. Meanwhile, Zack and three Enclave soldiers are planning on exterminating all of the ghouls inside the city, Zack orders the three soldiers to follow him as he enters the main entrance of the museum. Unsatisfied with their searching, Little Red and his slavers exit the city and walk into the lobby of the museum and spot the other four walking towards them. Little Red squints his eyes and notices the man in the power armor "That's Mercer," he whispers to the other three slavers. He quickly equips his infiltrator and fires on the lead soldier thinking it is Zack. Blood flies out of the soldier's suit as he falls backwards, all of the members of each group quickly scatter throughout the museum. One of the soldiers runs into the main city of Underworld and spots a slaver running into the town's bar, he follows him up. _Little Red: 4 Zack: 3_

The soldier cracks open the door to the bar and notices two slavers running towards his door. He stays behind it for a second, and waits for them to get closer to his exit. The soldier then kicks open the door and shoots both slavers with a shot from his shotgun. One slaver dies instantly, and the other is thrown to the ground, the Enclave soldier then picks up the surviving slaver with one hand and stabs him in the side of the head with his combat knife. _Little Red: 2 Zack: 3_

Little Red's final slaver finds a lone soldier running outside of the museum, so he follows him with his 5.56 pistol in hand. The slaver silently slips through the main door before it closes and runs toward the soldier, being noticeably faster due to his light load out. He then grabs the soldier by the neck, swiftly knocks off his helmet, puts his pistol under his chin, and fires causing the top of the soldier's head being shredded to bits. Another soldier exits the museum and notices Little Red's slaver standing over one of his former comrades, the then slaver spots him. The soldier tries to equip his anti-material rifle as fast as he can, but is very slow, and the slaver fires as many shots as he can at the soldier, ultimately killing him. _Little Red: 2 Zack: 1_

As the soldier's body falls, Zack is seen standing directly behind the dead soldier with his rifle equipped. The slaver tries to fire off more rounds, but he is out of ammunition, Zack takes the opportunity and places a round going through his eye and into his brain, killing him instantly. Zack turns around to be greeted by Little Red's fire axe digging into his shoulder piece. The axe was now embedded in Zack's armor, so Red could not get it out. Zack punches Little Red in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. Little Red reaches for his infiltrator, but at the same time Zack grabs his sawed-off and pointed it at Little Red's little head, "Eat shit and die." Zack fires off both shots into his head at the same time, ripping it to shreds. Zack then gives a victorious shout. _Little Red: 0 Zack: 1_

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the long wait. This was because of life, and the fact that we were so divided because of this battle we didn't know who'd win. This was basically someone with light and fast attacks (Little Red) versus someone with slow, heavy attacks (Zack Mercer). Zack ultimately won because of his dominance on all levels of the playing field. While Little Red excelled in short to medium range, Zack was great in those plus long range. Little Red was faster and did have a lot less to carry weight-wise, this beat Zack's bulky power armor and rifle. Even with his advantages, Little Red was no match for Zack's almost perfect load out. So, there you have it! Read, review, and who would you like to see fight next?<p> 


End file.
